


The Emperor's Entertainment

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Blocked Magic, Captivity, Dungeon, Emperor - Freeform, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minwu has been caught by the empire, and now is forced to serve as the Emperor's personal entertainer. He can't hold out forever, of that, Minwu is aware.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I wrote about 3 years ago. It might not be up to date regarding the writing style, but I still wanted to post it here.
> 
> This was originally posted on deviantART, on June 5th, 2011, on my profile CheroshSeiphar (formerly BlackBirdAolen).

How long had he been down here in those horrible dungeons? He couldn't recall. Fact was that his will still was quite there, but it had started to break. Bit by tiny bit, his thoughts became more hopeless, and darkness already lurked for him in his sleep.

Minwu, respected white mage and member of the 'Wild Rose', had fallen captive to Palmecias, the feared Emperor shrouding the world in darkness and terror.

His robes had been white long ago, but now, they were stiff with dirt, sweat and blood. He barely was able to sit for a longer time than some minutes, and his magic had been sealed away. If he had been free to use it, the pain would have become more endurable. But as he couldn't cast Cure on himself, he was depending on his body's own healing rate. Which seemed to become less and less with every day passing.

The soldiers on the other side of the bars usually didn't talk to him, but on that certain day, the so lifeless seeming armors moved.

"The Emperor wants to see you, white mage. Pray it won't be your death sentence." A low laughing floated around as they yanked him to his feet. That had been too much already for Minwu's broken body, and unconsciousness immediately took over.

When he woke up, it was warm and bright around him. Blinking slowly, Minwu glanced around, wondering what just had happened. His mind still was clouded, therefore he barely seemed to realise where he was. Much less that Palmecias was standing just a step away from his bed

-*-*-*-

The Emperor didn't quite understand his own thoughts. After having captured the white mage, and therefore ensured this cursed spell Ultima would never be at the rebels's disposal, he had wondered for a long time why he didn't just execute Minwu and with that rid this world of a nuisance of a mage. But there certainly was something about this mage making him wonder...

Was it the fact Minwu had refused to learn even one spell of dark magic and instead wielded all known white spells? Was it the tremendous magical power? The fact he always was this calm and never would have done something out of a fit of anger?

He couldn't decide what it should be. Palmecias, for normal, didn't care about his captives, and left it to his soldiers to treat the poor souls in those dungeons. This way, he could be sure it would be the worst time of the imprisoneds' lifes. And still... why did he treat Minwu differently?

Giving the still completely dazed mage a long look, Palmecias pulled away the blanket from the mage's chest. The robes had been discarded, and a new set of them brought to the room. It hadn't been difficult to get a new one, but still, the Emperor was a little angry at himself for being that... soft all of a sudden. But that would subside again, of that he was sure.

The piece of cloth covering half of Minwu's face was the next to be almost ripped away from the mage. For a moment, Palmecias froze, intrigued by the flawless features. Why did Minwu hide his face? The Emperor could less and less understand how the white mage was thinking of himself. So much discipline, calmness and a complete lack of any vanity...

-*-*-*-

As Minwu's mind cleared, he realised just where he was. He believed to dream for a short time, especially as the feared Emperor was standing next to him and examining him this closely. But the white mage didn't flinch away. There was something oddly soothing in the soft touches, and he just let the Emperor act as the other pleasured.

Feeling oddly calm, even in the presence of Palmecias, Minwu allowed his thoughts to drift away. How were the rebels? Did they still oppose the imperial army? And what was about Firion, Maria and Guy? Where they alright? He barely could have believed anything else, as he had witnessed for himself how strong those three had become.

He jerked a little as suddenly, the Emperor's hand was stroking along his chest. Minwu felt odd at this touch, and it unsettled him even more to know he was in the same room with the world's fiend. Just as he opened his mouth slightly to protest, Palmecias had bowed down and taken over the white mage's lips.

Completely stunned, Minwu's eyes widened in shock as the other male's tongue pushed deeply into his mouth, carefully examining the hot cavern. Shuddering, the white mage had to acknowledge how dominant the Emperor seemed to be even now, in such a strange, sensual moment. His hand, which had moved to push Palmecias away, now rested just on the other's chest. Unbelievable how strong the other felt beneath the black fabric...

Only after a felt eternity, after Palmecias had drawn every last bit of air out of his lungs, the other male retreated. Minwu gasped lowly, his face reddened as he tried to get his senses back again. Which was practically impossible, as the Emperor now kissed down his throat, making the white mage shudder once more in foreign pleasure.

It was wrong. He couldn't allow Palmecias to control him like that. But there was nothing he could have done, and like this, he had to surrender to the much stronger male.

-*-*-*-

Palmecias smiled inwardly. He had been right, Minwu tasted sweeter than anything in this world or another. The emperor was a little surprised about himself, but he had to admit he liked this for of power, too. He dominated Minwu's body with ease, made the white mage lose himself. Exactly what he was craving for.

"Minwu, look at me."

The completely dazed mage only slowly obeyed, the dark eyes misted over as they locked with Palmecias's gaze. A cruel smile curled the Emperor's lips at the thought what he could do to the other male now, without meeting resistance. Just perfect.

"Do you want to stay here? Never go back to the dungeons again?"

Even if Minwu was too weak to find words now, Palmecias understood by the white mage's begging eyes that the other male indeed didn't want to be locked in cold and darkness again. Discarding the blanket, the Emperor lowered his face until it was hovering just inches away from Minwu's. For a long while, there was just this pleasurable silence, while Palmecias enjoyed the mess Minwu was in.

As if he suddenly had changed his mind, the Emperor lifted, just to cast a spell upon both of them and transporting them to his very own bedroom. Minwu still was powerless as he was laid down on the satiny sheets, his body proving to be a most delicious sight. How very nice indeed...

Palmecias let his own clothes slip to the ground slowly. First the long cape, followed by the garments having covered his upper body. He bowed close to the white mage again, his long hair splaying down like a thin veil.

"Submit to me, Minwu."

-*-*-*-

Had his mind not been affected by the long time in the dungeons and the seal locking away his magic, Minwu wouldn't have allowed any of this to happen. But how could he have defended himself? His magic was meant to protect and heal, not to weaken and destroy. His fighting skills were limited, and on the whole, he most possibly would have had to surrender soon.

Even now, as Palmecias's chest hovered close to his again, he didn't struggle against the other male. Too weakened his body was, too shattered his will to fight... too promising the kiss had been...

"I... will never submit..."

The only kind of resistance he could show now. And it hadn't sounded too resisting at all. Palmecias's lips curled into an amused smile again, before the white mage was drowned in another kiss. The bliss immediately spreading in his body washed away rationality and thoughts alike.

He wanted to submit to the other male, wanted to be able to forget the pain he had suffered from. Even if it meant to be the Emperor's entertainment.

-*-*-*-

Palmecias's hands soon stroke down the shuddering male's chest, exploring the still quite surprising strength beneath Minwu's skin. However the white mage had managed to not lose all of it, it appealed to the Emperor.

Glancing up at Minwu's expression, he chuckled once more. The white mage looked so shy, with flushed cheeks and his eyes closed. Just from a kiss and soft strokes, he had provoked such a timid reaction. Stroking along Minwu's neck, Palmecias made a strange murring sound.

"Still resistant, Minwu?"

The white mage managed to open his eyes just a little, gasping as the Emperor's hand found his sensitive inner thigh, making him shudder involuntarily.

"You thought I couldn't love, isn't that right, my dear mage?"

Only for a short time, Palmecias's hand stopped, resting on the slightly cooler skin. He wanted Minwu to voice the quite obvious anwer...

"Well? Let me hear your thoughts, Minwu..."

But he didn't let the mage enough time to say more than 'Yes', his fingertips once more teasing the most sensitive spots of the other male's thigh. Amused, he observed the reaction he provoked with doing that. There couldn't have been a more obvious reaction, or answer.

-*-*-*-

The white mage couldn't believe how easy it was for Palmecias to tease him until his body showed just how much it craved for relief. His hands twisted into the sheets again and again, searching for something to cling to and failing to get a grip of anything.

The other male's dark chuckling, so close to his ear, made Minwu blush in embarassment. Even if it was a natural reaction to the long deprivation of any closeness or love, it was making him wish he would have just vanished into thin air.

Minwu weakly lifted a hand, almost as if he wanted to beg Palmecias for something. It was humiliating, but his mind was in too much of a mess to acknowledge that. The other male's sinister chuckle once more floated around the room, making him shudder.

He almost could feel the unvoiced question as Palmecias closed his hand around the mage's, nuzzling the pale face against it. Minwu panted lowly, confused by the pleasure mercilessly flooding his mind.

"Please... d-don't do that..."

But his begging was futile. Not because Palmecias refused to acknowledge any pleads, but because his voice failed him as he tried to go on.

Palmecias's fingers... They were inside him.

-*-*-*-

One thing was impressing Palmecias indeed, and that was the fact Minwu always seemed to find some strength having been spared by the dungeons. The white mage surely would have proven to be a worthy oponent in a magical fight, had he been at his full power.

"You appeal to me, Minwu. You really do."

He pressed a soft kiss into the mage's palm, still not letting go of the hand having been lifted to beg. At the same time, his fingers had burried themselves deeply into the mage's body, having been welcomed by heat and an almost constricting feeling. There they rested for a short time, before they softly began to move.

Even if he wasn't into the soft and caring way, he now acted like he was having someone dear and precious close. And it almost felt like that with Minwu. The white mage would be the only of the rebels ever to know this side...

Observing how Minwu writhed and gasped in foreign pleasure, Palmecias dragged his fingers over the most tender areas of the mage's insides again and again, inevitably provoking Minwu's manhood to rise. If it was that easy, or so the Emperor thought, it had to have been a long time since the mage had felt this bliss.

Seeing the body beneath him squirm and arch this adorably, Palmecias felt himself having a growing problem. Only slowly, and quite against his will, he pulled out his fingers, giving Minwu some time to recover from the sudden rush of bliss over his mind. But then, the white mage cried out lowly as Palmecias pushed into the inviting heat and tightness of Minwu's body.

-*-*-*-

The fact Palmecias was supposed to be his biggest enemie didn't help the fact Minwu felt aroused beyond comprehension. And now, as the Emperor had invaded his body without mercy, as if it was just another kingdom he took over, his will to resist the other male shattered completely.

His legs seemed to move like being pulled by strings, hugging the Emperor's waist as the other male began moving deeply into him. Minwu felt new energies awaken inside his body, only enhancing the pleasure he was feeling. Had the Emperor healed him?

According to the soft tingling down his spine, Palmecias indeed had used the Cure spell to take away pain and replace it by new energie.

Opening his eyes again, Minwu's feverish eyes locked with the Emperor's once more. He could see the other male's desire, could feel his own crush his body with the bliss of Palmecias's penetrating member.

He never had thought he would feel something like this with a man. Much less with the feared fiend having conquered the whole world. Power and cruelty always had seemed to be one and the same to the Emperor. But now...

-*-*-*-

Palmecias panted softly, pulling Minwu up and into his lap, changing the angle of penetration. The white mage trembled in the close hug, this adorable heated moaning almost driving him insane. He still kept it soft and pleasurable, not wanting to be rude with Minwu for some reason.

"You love it, Minwu, right?"

It more likely had been a statement, not a question. Whimpering, the white mage nodded, clinging to him like a child in need of warmth and closeness.

Palmecias kissed along the mage's neck, feeling the increased heartbeat beneath his lips. Minwu had submitted to him faster than he would have assumed. Still, he was respecting the mage for having endured the dungeon without breaking down and betraying the rebels, just to ease his own situation.

"Minwu, show me how much you love it. Show me how much you need me..."

He wasn't torturing the mage, was he? More likely teasing, testing, to find out just how far the white mage would give up and surrender to him. Those whimpers promised quite something already, and as Minwu, tearing up in the immense bliss shaking his form, bowed his head just a little to kiss him, Palmecias knew he had made the white mage his plaything for the moment.

Bucking his hips up in a gentle rhythm, the Emperor kept Minwu on edge, but never did enough to allow the other male to release. But he wouldn't make Minwu beg. Not like some certain servants he had had to teach discipline.

"Do you want to cum?"

Palmecias barely had whispered, feeling as if he would have released himself if he had put any more strain on his own body. It was beyond his knowledge how something this intimate could be that close to torture. But as he was able to experience himself, it was possible.

As Minwu merely had nodded weakly, at a loss of words, Palmecias once more invited himself to kiss the mage deeply before placing a single, soft stroke on the other male's twitching erection. With a soft, muffled sound almost sounding like a wail, Minwu tensed up and spilled his essence over Palmecias's stomach, forcing the Emperor over the edge as well.

-*-*-*-

Some minutes later, Minwu was hugged close to Palmecias's chest, feeling the intense aftermath subside only very slowly. What had happened was confusing the mage, but as he felt a soft pair of lips on his neck, his thoughts immediately ended.

Silence was talking for them, while Minwu's body recovered from the other male's invasion, the Emperor's hands still softly stroking along his side. He had been Palmecias's plaything, without a chance to struggle for even a second.

Nuzzling his face into the soft pillows, Minwu exhaled lowly, feeling sleep taking over control. It had been pure bliss, without doubt. But would the warm embrace of the Emperor's arms be replaced by the cold dungeon again soon?


End file.
